Back to the Future!
is the sixth SML story in TheYouInYouTube's SML Series. Script Junior: I'm gonna call my friends Doorbell Cody: Hi Junior, I brought a t-t-time machine Junior: What's a t-t-t-time machine Cody: It's a time machine Junior: Oh Joseph: Dude I'm here too Junior: Yeah why do you do that, friends don't usually come at the exact same time Joseph: Well, who cares? I want to time travel Cody: Okay Junior: So when did you make this Cody Cody: November 17, 2008 Junior: You were born in 2008 Cody: Yeah I made it when I was a baby Junior: You can't do that Cody: Well, I did Junior: I don't believe you, let's go to that day and see Cody: Okay, but I'm telling you, I did Junior: I don't care, I wanna make sure Cody: Okay let's go to November 17, 2008. Come on Joseph November 17, 2008: Cody: Oh no my time machine broke! Mama Luigi: I want a lollipop Mario: Shut up Luigi, I'm bored Mama Luigi: Well me too but I want a lollipop Junior: Who's that green dude Cody: He's Mama Luigi. It just so happened to be the day that Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures started Junior: Well you told me you're time machine broke Cody: It did, it crashed into the wall Junior: Well what do we do? Cody: I don't know Joseph: Well if you really made it today, why not you use that Cody: Because I don't figure out how to add electricity to it until 2012 Junior: Why not? Cody: I was a baby, I was stupid Junior: Well let me see baby Cody Cody: Fine Baby Cody's lab Baby Cody: Goo goo Junior: That's baby you... and that's the time machine Joseph: So you weren't lying! Cody: No I wasn't Junior: We need to figure out how to power that Joseph: Dude, just plug it in Cody: It doesn't work like that Junior: Why not? Cody: It is powered by bomb explosions Junior: Of course it! Cody: Yeah, it's really annoying Joseph: Well, in the last episode of season 1, Mama Luigi dies from a bomb Cody: Okay, we'll do that Junior: But that's like a year away Cody: I know, we could just hand out until then Mario and Mama Luigi's adventure to save the princess in episode 2 Junior: Woah look how stupid they are! Cody: Kind of like you Junior: Cody, that's rude Cody: You think the sun is a planet Junior: That's because it is a planet Cody: Y'know I give up on arguing with you Junior: Okay The last episode: Junior: Finally, this is the last episode of Season 1! Cody: Okay we'll just add the time machine right here Luigi: Okay, so you're serious your name is Mama Luigi Mama Luigi: Serious as a heart attack so are you serious that you have only one game Luigi: Yup Mama Luigi: Aw you suck! Mario: Ok guys are y'all done packing Mama Luigi: Yup! Mario: Mama Luigi, where's your suitcase? Mama Luigi: I'm not bringing one Mario: Oh. Luigi, where's your suitcase? Luigi: Oh Mario, I only brought my toothbrush Mario: Oh, ok Peach are you done packing? Peach: Yeah Mario I pack really light Mario: Holy ####! What did you bring? Peach: Well, I brought my makeup Mario: That's all you brought? Peach: Well I also brought my bed, bathroom, my car, a big screen TV Mario: Ok. I don't want to know I hope you thing that I'm not going to carry that because that's way to heavy, and you can't carry it because you're pregnant Peach: Oh I got Toad to do that Junior: Cody, this is boring Cody: Yeah, let's just pretend this conversation is long enough to skip a bunch Mario: Okay, is everyone packed? Mama Luigi: Yup Luigi: Yeah Mario Peach: Yeah Mario: Good. Ok let's go to the airport Bowser: Not so fast Mama Luigi: Who's there Bowser: I'm back, baby! Mario: Holy crap, Luigi. He has a gun! What do you mean? You said you killed him Mama Luigi: I lied Junior: Cody, when's the actual bomb Cody: Soon Mama Luigi: I'm not afraid of a gun Mario: Luigi! You have a bomb on your chest Junior: Oh now I see the bomb Cody: Yeah, let's hope it powers the machine Bowser shoot's Mama Luigi Cody: Yes! The machines working! February 10, 2020! Joseph: Bye Mama Luigi Dude!